


Fill This Empty Space

by theUkrainianClassic



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, Maksyl, Romance, maksylfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theUkrainianClassic/pseuds/theUkrainianClassic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SWAY 2 Aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill This Empty Space

He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged while trying to block her out.  
" I mean how can you do this to me. You literally got a FUCKING. HARD. ON. doing a rumba with her. Why didn't you just mount her right there on stage." Peta screamed at him in one of the rehearsal rooms.  
" I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." He sighed while rubbing a his tired eyes.  
"Thats your big excuse? I have been trying so hard to make this work and that bitch keeps getting between us." Peta said harshly causing Maks to jump to his feet.  
"Dont fucking call her that. Yell at me all you want but Meryl did absolutely nothing too you so watch your mouth." He snapped causing Peta to recoile back and gasp. "Why are you defending her over me?" She whined with ushed tears. 'Fucking great' Maks thought. But he wasnt caving. She crossed the line.  
"Why are you attacking her?" He shot back.  
"Because of what happened. She embarrassed you in front of everyone and you dont even care." Peta tried to justify.  
"What happened out there was not Meryls fault. It was mine. I got lossed in the moment and I apologized. Let it go." Maks sighed ready to be done with this night.  
" NO! I won't le..."  
"Dam it Peta shut the fuck up for five fucking minutes!" Maks screamed cutting her off. Storming over to the door Maks flung it opened and stomped out. He rushed past the many cast members that most likely heard everything. He just needed to get away from everyone. He needed to breath.  
So caught up with his escape, Maks failed to notice the small figure in the corner watching everything.  
He continued with his rage through the costume room, up the stairs, and all the way to his destination. The desserted balcony. It was the only balcony they wern't allowed to seat guest in due to safety precautions. They stored stuff up here when needed but No one really ever came up here otherwise . Except her. She always came with him when he needed to breath. A gentle smile lit his face as he remembered when they would bring there lunches up here. They always sat in row 8 so Meryl could watch the dancers practice as they fed eachother. He loved watching her face as she took everything in. She was like a small child...so enraptured and curious.  
They napped in row 3 because the arm rests were all broken. He always lied down first. She always followed.  
They danced and played in row 1 because there was so much room. He would chase her as she hopped over broken seats and she would climb all over him as he tried to sleep.  
He made love to her in rows 8, 9, and 10. Because he could never get enough of her.  
Maks was brought out of his nostalgia by a door slowly closing. Spinning around he came face to face with his muse.  
"Hi" she whispered as she slowly walked towards him.  
"Hey..." Maks whispered back. "Did you need something..." he trailed off. Trying to look like he had some dignity left.  
"Yes." The petite brunette said matter of factly. Surprising the tall Ukrainian.  
"Oh..." he mumbled. "...well whatever it is Ill do whatever I can. Is it dancing...are you having trouble? your costumes? are you hurt? was it Artem ? Ill talk to him" Maks questioned in panic mode.  
"No Maks, it's you." She said quietly, causing all the blood to drain from his face. "Baby whatever I did I am so sorry. Just tell me how to fix it and I will." Maks said trying to choke back a sob. He was such a failure. He fucked up everything, first Peta and now the love of his life. He would rather die then hurt his little fairy.  
"No, nothing like that." Meryl said walking closer.  
"Then wha..."  
"I need you to hold my hand." She whispered cutting him off and surprising Maks. They both stood there for a moment until he hesitantly reached forward and finally grabbed her hand. He felt it. The moment they made contact...their inevitable connection. And it brought him to his knees right in front of her. He let out stranggled sob as Meryl pulled him to her. He burried his face in her stomach and strangled her small waist. She sunk to the ground with him in her arm and allowed her teddy bear to cry.  
"I didn't mean for it to happen" he cried into her shirt.  
"I know" she whispered as she slipped her hand under his tank top and rubbed soothing circles in to his bare back.  
"She makes me feel so bad about myself." He managed to muffle out. "She called you a bitch and I screamed at her..." he continued on. "I shouldn't have done that."  
"Oh teddy bear..." she whispered while kissing his forehead. "...my big protective teddy bear."  
"I miss you so much" he whimpered as more tears flowed. She gently rocked him back and forth. Trying to hold her man together. She hated Peta for making her gentle, nurturing, and loving man feel like this.  
She lied there holding him for almost an hour until Maks started to stir. She soon felt her shirt slowly ride up as he began to pepper kisses all over her belly. She knew it was wrong. They both had other people to return to...but she didn't have the heart to tell him 'no' he needed comforting and she yearned to be his blanket.  
"Maksim...we shouldn't " she sighed closing her eyes while Maks tugged her leggings down. "We should..." he disagreed pressing a kiss to her hip while moving lower.  
"...but what abou..."  
"All I care about is you Merylushka." He breathed against the inside of her thigh. "Just you" he inhaled.  
"Oh Mak..." Meryl tried but he was already gone." UGH..." she cried out as he latched on to her core. She reached down and tangled her hand into his hair and held him to her as he ate.  
"Ah...oh...Maksim...uh, uh..." she whimpered.  
Maks reached up and laced his fingers with hers as he continued to pleasure her. She immediately brought their joined hands to her mouth and kissed each one of his knuckles. She squirmed against him as she reached her peak but he held her still as she rode it out. When he felt her go limp he rose from between her thighs and slammed his mouth against hers.  
"Maks...baby" she panted breaking away from his eager lips. "What happened tonight on stage?" She asked needing to know. He gazed down at her and kissed her forehead gentle before answering, "I dont know princess. One minute I am just trying to get through the dance so I don't have to hear it from Peta and then..." he trailed off.  
"Then what?"  
"Then your hands..." he whispered. "Your soft... tiny hands touched my chest and then your bottom...your small bottom slowly pressed into my..." he paused closing his eyes. "  
"Its okay honey. Go on..." she encouraged.  
"...so then I started to remember the first time I made love to you..." he swallowed. "Because I choreographed our Rhumba the next day." He finished quietly. She didn't say anything, she just grabbed his chin and brought his mouth to hers, letting him know it was okay.  
He quickly stripped her of her top as she tugged his pants and boxers down. Locking eyes, Maks slid home allowing them both to breath a sigh of relief. Beginning to thrust Meryl couldn't help her loud moans that began to echo. Quickening his thrusts, Maks covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her moans. There glistening bodies drank from each other as they became one again. Meryl squirmed in agonizing ecstasy as Maks replaced his hand with his mouth allowing him to lace their sweating palm on the side of her head. He pounded in to her. Thrust after thrust.  
" uhh...baby"thrust. "argh" thrust. "oh..oh...uhh...please" thrust. "Ugh..." thrust.  
"Come on baby..." Maks encouraged. "Let it go, give it to me." He panted against her mouth.  
"Mmm...mmm...ahhgh" Meryl cried into his mouth as they burst together. Maks spilt months of pent of frustration, unhappiness, anger, sadness, and bitterness in to her and she gladly accepted.  
Collapsing in a heap. Maks and Meryl held eachother while peppering kisses all over one anothers faces until their heart beats and body temperatures returned to normal.  
" what do we do now?" He asked gently.  
"We sway..." she whispered.  
So they did.


End file.
